RuPaul's Paper Race
] '''RuPaul's Paper Race (also known as Paper Race) '''is a fashion illustration competition on Facebook inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race. It is hosted by a fictional version of RuPaul named Ruzy Q, illustrated by a different Paper Race queen every season. Only traditional artists can compete, but artists of all mediums are welcome to participate in off-season events. Paper Race is primarily in Portuguese as the vast majority of the community is from Brazil. Format The Paper Race format is heavily drawn from RuPaul's Drag Race. Contestants have an explicit drag queen persona with their own drag name. Their queens have to complete both a main challenge, related to either design or comedy, and a runway, which is more similar to the challenges in MPAR. Occasionally if the challenge is already related to design, then there is no additional runway. There are often optional mini challenges where the winner of the mini-challenge can earn an advantage in the main challenge. The results are decided by a panel of judges, which changes every season. The bottom two contestants would proceed to "Lipsync For Your Life" and produce looks inspired by the assigned lipsync song for that week. The contestant with the better lipsync look would be allowed to remain in the competition, while the other would be asked to sashay away. Between competitions, Paper Race has held many off-season activities. These include PaperCon, a week of tutorials, panels, and mini-activities; Paper Fashion Week, where Paper Race queens design fashion collections that are modeled by other Paper Race queens; Secret Santas, where members can draw fanart for each other; and Fast Episodes, a mini-episode where audience members can earn the chance to compete on an official season. Relation to MPAR Many elements of MPAR Season 1 were drawn from Paper Race. While some of these elements (referring to queens by drag names instead of usernames, and the lipsyncing format for the bottom two) were considered neutral or positive additions, a majority of the "inspirations" were heavily criticized by the community. Several Season 1 challenges (notably the Broadway musical challenge, the makeover format, and the Elemental Ball) were very similar to Paper Race challenges. Many community members suspected that the Season 1 judges were trying to turn MPAR into an English version of Paper Race, with even Season 1 judge Chloe in the Afternoon imitating Paper Race contestant Even Destructive. Despite the controversy, there are no bad relations between Paper Race and MPAR. MPAR Queens associated with Paper Race * Makanani Drive (Paper Race Season 4, 4th place and Miss Congeniality; Paper Race All Stars 2, 8th place) * Ira D'Essance (Paper Race organizer and judge) * Sartana (Paper Race Season 3 Winner and Miss Shade) * Marsh Moon (Paper Race Season 6, 5th place) * Granada (Paper Race Season 4 Winner) * LaTuna Tunes (Paper Race Season 4, 10th place; Paper Race All Stars 2, runner up) * Aura (Paper Race Season 6, 12th / 13th place) * Yulia York (Paper Race Season 4, 5th place; Paper Race All Stars 2, 6th place)